disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Read-Along
Disney Read-Alongs are a series of illustrated books for children with accompanying recordings of the books being read. The first Read-Alongs, book-and-record sets, were released in 1965 by Disneyland Records (now Walt Disney Records); several hundred titles have been produced. The books were typically adaptations of popular Disney movies, cartoons, and other stories, running 24 pages. A narrator (or in some titles, a character from the story in first-person) read the story, and dialogue and songs from the original source were included. The sound of Tinkerbell's chimes was the signal for the reader to turn the page. The books always contained the tag line "SEE the pictures, HEAR the story/record/tape, READ the book." The first editions typically had this introduction: *"This is a Disneyland original Little Long-Playing Record, and I am your story reader. I am now going to begin to read the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when Tinker Bell rings her little bells like this: (sound of 'chimes' ringing). Let's begin now." In most cases, the narrator was Robie Lester on 1965-71 titles, and Lois "Lane" Wilkinson on 1970-74 titles. Meanwhile, the second editions (released beginning in 1976), and new titles released thereafter (beginning with the Little Golden Book and Record/Cassette sets), typically had this introduction (since the second editions were also released on cassette), and still do to this day: *"This is the story of title here. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of chimes ringing). Let's begin now." (Note: Both editions of Peter and the Wolf did not include a chimes ring and thus that part of the introduction was skipped.) Occasional titles have different intros, either by real people or characters. Some titles also had different signals for turning the page (particularly the Little Golden Book read-alongs), but most were presented in this manner. Also the way the story was presented differed from the first and second editions. In the former, the story was usually presented in its entirety on side 1 (on some shorter ones, the story was read twice), with one or two songs related to the story on side 2. In the latter, the story was spread out across both sides of the record with the related song(s) usually playing after the story was finished, but on some mid-to-late 1970s titles the song(s) would be incorporated into the story. A handful of early read-along titles also had the story spread onto both sides of the record, but the norm was the entire story being on side 1. The first editions also had no character voices, music or sound effects accompanying the story; the sole exception was Peter and the Wolf, integrating its' music score into the story and backing Robie Lester's narration. Beginning with the Little Golden Book read-alongs, all new releases would include additional character voices alongside the narrator, as well as sound effects and background music. (Some titles of existing Disney films would use the music directly from the film; others would remake it or use similar-sounding scores.) In 1976, Disney started releasing Read-Along titles on cassette in addition to the versions on records. The cassette versions usually had the story in its entirety, plus the songs (if applicable) on both sides making it unnecessary to turn the cassette over to listen to the rest of the story. As such, the sides were not designated. The cassette versions were based on the second editions. *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, turn the tape over." (1976–88) *"That was the end of the story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." (1988–97) In most of them there was also music on the first side of the cassette indicating the end of side one with someone saying: "When the music stops turn the cassette over." The last cassette to use this end message was Hercules. Disney also produced titles based on non-Disney properties, such as, notably, the Star Wars films (years before Disney acquired Lucasfilm in 2012); these were released under the Buena Vista name (one exception was E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, which was released under the Disney name). Disney also produced various Peanuts book-and-audio read-alongs with Charles Schulz and United Features Syndicate; these were often told in script format and utilized the actual audio from the TV specials that were being adapted. Currently, Walt Disney Records releases Read-Along book sets in cassette, CD, and DVD versions. Titles Some of the titles released on vinyl include: *301: Sleeping Beauty (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *302: Mary Poppins (1965; new edition, 1977) *303: Three Little Pigs (1965; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Linda Gary *304: Peter Pan (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main *305: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1965; new edition, 1982) *306: Alice in Wonderland (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Linda Gary *307: Lady and the Tramp (1965; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Hal Smith *308: Cinderella (1965; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Linda Gary *309: Bambi (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *310: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Robie Lester *311: Pinocchio (1966; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith as Jiminy Cricket *312: Mother Goose Rhymes (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Hal Smith *313: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966; new edition, 1979) - Narrated by Laurie Main *314: The Seven Dwarfs and their Diamond Mine (1966) *315: Goldilocks and the Three Bears (1967) *316: The Gnome-Mobile (1967) *317: Hansel and Gretel (1967) - Narrated by Robie Lester *318: Black Beauty (1967) *319: The Jungle Book (1967; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main as Bagheera the Panther *320: The Happiest Millionaire (1967) *321: Peter and the Wolf (1968; new edition, 1978) (did not have a chimes ring) - Narrated by Hal Smith *322: Heidi (1968) *323: It's a Small World (1968; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Linda Gary *324: Dumbo (1968; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *325: How the Camel Got His Hump (1968) *326: Acting Out the ABCs (1968) *327: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968; new edition, 1978) *328: Little Red Riding Hood (1968) *329: Babes in Toyland (1968) *330: Little Hiawatha (1969) *331: The Grasshopper and the Ants (1969) *332: The Little Red Hen (1969) *333: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (1969) *334: Mickey Mouse, Brave Little Tailor (1969) - Narrated by Robie Lester *335: Johnny Appleseed (1969) *336: Pirates of the Caribbean (1969) *337: Gingerbread Man (1969) *338: More Jungle Book (1969) *339: The Haunted Mansion (1969) - Narrated by Robie Lester *340: The Ugly Duckling (1970) *341: The Emperor's New Clothes (1970) *342: The Adventures of Robin Hood (1970) *343: Thumper's Race (1970) *344: The Night Before Christmas (1970) *345: The Bremen Town Musicians (1970) *346: Rapunzel (1970) *347: The Wizard of Oz (1970; new edition, 1978) - Narrated by Hal Smith *348: Mickey and the Beanstalk (1970) *349: The Aristocats (1970) *350: Pecos Bill (1970) *351: Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1970) *352: Suzie, the Little Blue Coupe (1970) *353: The Little House (1970) *354: Johnny Fedora and Alice Blue Bonnet (1970) *355: The Whale Who Wanted to Sing at the Met (1970) *356: Aladdin and his Lamp (1971) *357: Swiss Family Robinson (1971) *358: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea '' (1971) *359: ''Sinbad the Sailor (1971) *360: Davy Crockett (1971) *361: Treasure Island (1971) *362: More Mother Goose (1971) *363: Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1971; new edition, 1977) *364: Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *365: Robin Hood (1973; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *366: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974; new edition, 1977) - Narrated by Laurie Main *367: The Rescuers (1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *368: The Hobbit (1977) *369: Pete's Dragon (1977) - Narrated by Hal Smith *370-380: unknown title (1977-1979) *381: The Black Hole (1979) *382: The Return of the King (1980) *383: The Fox and the Hound (1981) *384: Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *385: Return to Oz (1985) *386: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1982) *387: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *388: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *389: The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *390: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *391: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *392: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *393: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *394: Wuzzles- Hoppopotamus Goes to Hollywuz (1985) *395: Wuzzles - Bumblelion's Funny Money (1985) *396: Wuzzles - Butterbear's Surprise Guest (1985) *397: Wuzzles - Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (1985) *503: The Great Mouse Detective (1986) - Narrated by Laurie Main Early cassette titles include: *1DC: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1977) *2DC: Pinocchio (1977) *3DC: Dumbo (1977) *4DC: The Jungle Book (1977) *5DC: Robin Hood (1977) *6DC: Cinderella (1977) *7DC: Bambi (1977) - Narrated by Paul Frees *8DC: Peter Pan (1977) *9DC: Sleeping Beauty (1977) *10DC: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1977) *11DC: Brer Rabbit and the Tar Baby (1977) *12DC: Mary Poppins (1977) *13DC: The Wizard of Oz (1978) *14DC: The Rescuers (1977) *15DC: It's a Small World (1978) *16DC: Three Little Pigs (1978) *17DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1978) *18DC: The Hobbit (1977) *19DC: Pete's Dragon (1977) *20DC: Peter and the Wolf (1978) *21DC: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1979) *22DC: Lady and the Tramp (1979) *23DC: Alice in Wonderland (1979) *24DC: Mother Goose Rhymes (1979) *25DC: The Black Hole (1979) *26DC: The Return of the King (1980) *27DC: The Fox and the Hound (1981) *28DC: Dragonslayer (1981) *29DC: One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1982) *30DC: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1982) *31DC: Davy Crockett (1982) *32DC: Treasure Island (1982) *33DC: Swiss Family Robinson (1982) *34DC: Tron (1982) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *35DC: Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) *36DC: Return to Oz (1983) *37DC: Counting Fun (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *38DC: Baby Animals (Disney Discovery Series) (1984) *39DC: The Black Cauldron (1985) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *40DC: Manners (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *41DC: ABCs (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *42DC: Things That Go (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *43DC: People at Work (Disney Discovery Series) (1985) *44DC: Hoppopotamus goes to Hollywuz (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *45DC: Bumbelion's Funny Money (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *46DC: Butterbear's Surprise Gift (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *47DC: Eleroo and the Brahma Bullfinch (Wuzzles) - Narrated by Stan Freberg *48DC: Heidi *49DC: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore ''- Narrated by Laurie Main *50DC: ''Penny Henny 51-80DC are unknown 92DC-149DC are unknown *150DC: A New Hope (Star Wars) *151DC: Empire Strikes Back (Star Wars) *152DC: Raiders of the Lost Ark (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by William Woodson *153DC: Droid World (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *154DC: Planet of the Hoojibs (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *155DC: Return of the Jedi (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *156DC: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial - Narrated by Drew Barrymore as Gertie *157DC: Dark Crystal - Narrated by William Woodson *158DC: The Black Stallion *159DC: The Black Stallion Returns *160DC: Return of the Jedi: Ewoks Join the Fight (Star Wars) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *161DC: Star Trek: The Motion Picture (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *162DC: The Wrath of Khan (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *163DC: The Search for Spock (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *164DC: The Last Starfighter - Narrated by Chuck Riley *165DC: The Temple of Doom (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *166DC: Gremlins - Narrated by Chuck Riley *167DC: The Ewok Adventure (Star Wars) *168DC: Roboforce: Battle at the Fortress Steele *169DC: Goonies (1985) - Narrated by Jeff Cohen as Chunk *170DC: The Battle for Endor (Star Wars) *171DC: The Voyage Home (Star Trek) - Narrated by Chuck Riley 172-179DC are unknown *180DC: Adventures in Colors & Shapes (Star Wars) - Narrated by William Woodson *181DC: Adventures in ABC (Star Wars) - Narrated by William Woodson & Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *182DC: Labyrinth *183DC: Willow - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *184DC: The Last Crusade (Indiana Jones) - Narrated by John Rhys-Davies 185-200DC are unknown, 201DC-224DC are from Little Golden Books (vinyl editions use the same numbers, lacking the "DC") *201DC: The Saggy Baggy Elephant *202DC: The Tawny Scrawny Lion *203DC: The Poky Little Puppy *204DC: Rumpelstiltskin *205DC: Scuffy the Tugboat *206DC: Thumbelina *207DC: Little Boy with a Big Horn *208DC: Puss in Boots *209DC: Chicken Little *210DC: The Large and Growly Bear *211DC: Tootle *212DC: The Color Kitten *213DC: The Happy Man and his Dump Truck *214DC: The Taxi that Huirried *215DC: Smokey the Bear *216DC: The Little Engine that Could *217DC: The Pussycat Tiger *218DC: David and Goliath *219DC: Noah's Ark *220DC: The Lively Little Rabbit *221DC: Circus Time *222DC: Seven Little Postmen *224DC: The Little Fat Policeman *223DC: There's No Such Thing as a Dragon *224DC: The Little Fat Policeman *225DC: Just for You (Little Critter) *226DC: Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad (Little Critter) *227DC: Just Me and My Dad (Little Critter) *228DC: Just Grandma and Me ''(Little Critter) 229DC is unknown. 230DC-237DC are from Disney's "Your Favorite Fairy Tales" read-along series. *230DC: ''Goldilocks and the Three Bears - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *231DC: Hansel and Gretel - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *232DC: Little Red Riding Hood - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *233DC: The Little Red Hen - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *234DC: The Gingerbread Man - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *235DC: The Ugly Duckling - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *236DC: Emperor's New Clothes - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan *237DC: Rapunzel - Narrated by Marvin Kaplan 238-250DC are unknown *251DC: The Night Before Christmas *252DC: Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Little Golden Books) *253DC: Frosty the Snowman (Little Golden Books) - Narrated by Hal Smith *254DC: The 12 Days of Christmas (Little Golden Books) *255DC: Jingle Bells (Little Golden Books) *256DC: The Small One *257DC: Jingle Bells 258-259DC are unknown *260DC: Here Comes Garfield *261DC: Garfield on the Town *262DC: Garfield in the Rough 263-269DC are unknown *270DC: Get Along Gang and the Missing Caboose *271DC: Get Along Gang and the Bad Loser *272DC: Get Along Gang and the Big Bully *273DC: Get Along Gang and the New Neighbor Book and Cassette Tapes-B sets from the late 1980s to early 1990's *501B: Gummies to the Rescue (Gummi Bears) *502B: Zummi's Magic Spell (Gummi Bears) *503B: The Great Mouse Detective - ''Narrated by Laurie Main *504B: ''Cubbi Finds a Friend (Gummi Bears) *505B: Tummi and the Dragon (Gummi Bears) 506B is unknown *507B: Safety First (Disney Discovery Series) *508B: Colors and Shapes (Disney Discovery Series) *509B: The Happiest Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) *510B: Lost and Found Fluppy (Fluppy Dogs) *511B: The Seasons (Disney Discovery Series) *512B: Telling Time (Disney Discovery Series) *513B: The Aristocats - Narrated by Robie Lester *514B: Welcome to Duckburg (DuckTales) *515B: Launchpad's Daring Raid (DuckTales) *516B: Dinosaur Ducks (DuckTales) *517B: Scrooge's Treasure Hunt (DuckTales) *518B: Ernest Goes to Camp - Narrated by Jim Varney as Ernest P. Worrell *519B: Donald's Pooch Parlor *520B: Mickey's Tattered Tale *521B: Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Narrated by Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *522B: Oliver & Company - Narrated by William Woodson *523B: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree - Narrated by Laurie Main *524B: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day - Narrated by Laurie Main *525B: Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too - Narrated by Laurie Main *526B: Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore - Narrated by Laurie Main *527B: Honey I Shrunk the Kids - Narrated by Robert Oliveri as Nick Szalinski *528B: The Case of the Missing Egg (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) *529B: The Case of the Flying Carpet (Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers) *530B: The Little Mermaid - Narrated by Roy Dotrice 531-700B are unknown *701B: Attack of the Sand Monster (Voltron) *702B: Lotor's Secret Weapon (Voltron) *703B: The Masked Robeast (Voltron) *704B: Trapped on the Jungle Planet (Voltron) *705B: The Adventure Begins (Photon) *706B: The Tunnels of Danger (Photon) *2504B: Mickey Mouse Disco 1990-2000 read-along book-and-cassette titles include: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1990) - Narrated by Mary D'Arcy *''Pinocchio'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith as Jiminy Cricket *''Dumbo'' (1990) - Narrated by Paul Frees *''The Jungle Book'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main as Bagheera the Panther *''Robin Hood'' (1990) - Narrated by Paul Frees *''Cinderella'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Bambi'' (1990) - Narrated by Paul Frees *''Peter Pan'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1990) - Narrated by Paul Frees *''Mary Poppins'' (1990) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith *''The Rescuers'' (1990) - Narrated by Paul Frees *''It's a Small World'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Three Little Pigs'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1990) - Narrated by Hal Smith *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1990) - Narrated by Linda Gary *''Mother Goose Rhymes'' (1990) - Narrated by Roy & Karen Dotrice *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1990) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1990) - Narrated by Michael Gough *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1990) *''The Small One'' (1990) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Aristocats'' (1990) - Narrated by Robie Lester *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (1990) - Narrated by Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *''Oliver & Company'' (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Little Mermaid'' (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Ariel and the Mysterious World Above'' (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Ariel and the Secret Grotto'' (The Little Mermaid) (1990) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Big Boy Turns Up the Heat'' (Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Everything Comes Up Blank'' (Dick Tracy) (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) - Narrated by Bernard Fox *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1990) - Narrated by Laurie Main *''The Magical Zoo'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''A Vacation Adventure'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''When We Grow Up'' (Minnie 'n Me) (1991) *''Rootin' Tootin' Rangers'' (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''Drumming Up Business'' (TaleSpin) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Seeds of Victory'' (TaleSpin) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''High Wave Robbery'' (Darkwing Duck) (1991) - Narrated by William Woodson *''The Rocketeer'' (1991) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Aladdin'' (1992) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *''Adventure in the Cave of Wonders'' (Aladdin) (1992) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *''Iago Returns'' (Aladdin) (1994) - Narrated by Corey Burton as the Peddler *''The Lion King'' (1994) - Narrated by Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *''Far from the Pride Lands'' (The Lion King) (1994) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Toy Story'' (1995) - Narrated by Tracy Fraim *''Pocahontas'' (1995) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Listen With Your Heart'' (Pocahontas) (1995) - Narrated by David Ogden Stiers *''101 Dalmatians'' (1996) - Narrated by Russi Taylor as Nanny *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) - Narrated by David Ogden Stiers as the Archdeacon *''The Original Story of Winnie the Pooh'' (1997) - Narrated by Long John Baldry *''Mary Poppins'' (1997) - Narrated by Karen Dotrice as Adult Jane Banks *''A New Hope'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Empire Strikes Back'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Return of the Jedi'' (Star Wars) (1997) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Flubber'' (1997) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''Hercules'' (1997) - Narrated by Danny DeVito as Philoctetes *''Simba's Pride'' (The Lion King) (1998) - Narrated by Miguel Ferrer *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) - Narrated by Hayden Panettiere as Dot *''Mulan'' (1998) - Narrated by June Foray as Grandmother Fa *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) - Narrated by Steven Weber *''Tarzan'' (1999) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle'' (2000) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Aladar's Adventure'' (Dinosaur) (2000) - Narrated by Tim Curry 2000–present read-along book-and-CD titles include: *''102 Dalmatians'' (2000) - Narrated by Peter Dennis *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) - Narrated by Steven Weber *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2001) - Introduction narrated by Corey Burton/Narrated by Mary D'Arcy *''The Little Mermaid'' (2001; new edition, 2013) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''The Lion King'' (2001) - Narrated by Robert Guillaume as Rafiki *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001; new edition, 2012) - Narrated by Dom DeLuise *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (2002) - Introduction narrated by Roy Dotrice/Narrated by Christopher Plummer *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2002) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Tarzan'' (2002) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) - Narrated by Corey Burton *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) - Narrated by Chuck Riley *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) - Narrated by Matt Frewer *''The Jungle Book 2'' - unknown *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) - Narrated by John Hurt *''Brother Bear'' (2003) - Narrated by Graham Greene *''The Incredibles'' (2004) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Mary Poppins'' (2004) - Narrated by Karen Dotrice as Adult Jane Banks *''Aladdin'' (2004) - Narrated by Jim Cummings as the Peddler *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' (2004) - Narrated by Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *''Home on the Range'' (2004) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Chicken Little'' (2005) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''The Wild'' - (2006) *''Cars- '' (2006) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Curse of the Black Pearl'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Dead Man's Chest'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2006) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Cinderella'' (2006; new editions, 2010 & 2012) - Narrated by Stephanie Stearns *''Enchanted'' (2007) *''At World's End'' (Pirates of the Caribbean) (2007) - Narrated by Diedrich Bader *''Ratatouille'' (2007) - Narrated by Roy Dotrice *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) - Narrated by David Jeremiah *''Cinderella: A Heart Full of Love'' (2010) *''Toy Story 2'' (2010) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (2010) *''Toy Story'' (2010) *''Platypus Power!'' (Phineas and Ferb) (2011) - Narrated by Rob Paulsen *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Bambi'' (2011) *''Secret of the Wings'' (2012) *''Tangled Ever After'' (2012) *''Toy Story Toons: Small Fry'' (2012) *''Cars: Air Mater'' (2012) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) *''Monsters University (2013) *Once Upon a Princess'' (Sofia the First) (2013) *''Jake Saves Bucky'' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) (2013) *''Peter Pan'' (2013) *''Frozen'' (2013) Trivia * The following cassettes have an altered end message: **In The Lion King, Rafiki says, "And that, my dear listeners, is the end of my story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. It will be exactly the same on the other side. Bye for now." **In Aladdin, Jim Cummings says, "Well, my friends, that is the end of the story. And you can be sure that everyone, except Jafar & Iago, lived very happily ever after. In fact, it is said that Aladdin's genie still roams free to this very day, but no one knows for sure. If you would like to hear the story again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell." Then Abu says, "Bye-bye." **In Aladdin & the Cave of Wonders, Jim says, "That was the end of the tale. If you would like to hear it again, all you need to do is turn the tape over. All is the same on the other side. Until we meet again, farewell." **In Aladdin: Iago's Return, Corey Burton says, "That was the end of the story. I hope you liked it. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over. That's all." **In Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Roger says, "Well, that's it, the end, kaput. If you would like to hear the story again, just turn the tape over. Okay? See you later. Brbrbrbrbrbr." ** In Talespin: Drumming Up Business, William Woodson says, "That was the end of the story. If you wish to hear it again, just turn the tape over." ** In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, the Archdeacon says, "That is the end of our story. If you would like to hear it again, just turn the tape over." ** In Hercules, Phil says, "That was the end of the story. If you want to hear it again, just turn the tape over." Gallery Disneybookrecordback00.png|Back cover of 1965-1967 record editions Disneybookrecordback01.jpg|Back cover of 1967-1974 record editions Disneybookrecordback02.jpg|Back cover of 1976 Golden record editions Disneybooktapeback04.jpg|Back cover of 1976 Golden tape editions Disneybookrecordback03.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1982 record editions Disneybooktapeback01.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1982 tape editions Disneybookrecordback04.jpg|Back cover of 1977-1980 Peanuts record editions Disneybooktapeback05.jpg|Back cover of 1979-1983 Star Wars tape editions Disneybooktapeback03.jpg|Back cover of 1984-1986 Discovery Series tape editions Disneybookrecordback06.jpg|Back cover of 1981-1985 Buena Vista record editions (Gremlins version) Disneybookrecordback07.jpg|Back cover of 1985-1986 record editions Disneybooktapeback02.jpg|Back cover of 1987-1990 tape editions External links *Walt Disney Records' Read-Alongs page *MouseVinyl Read-Alongs Listing Category:Books Category:Disney books Category:Disney Read-Along books